


Tendencies

by dudeforreal



Series: Tendencies [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:49:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21686305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudeforreal/pseuds/dudeforreal
Summary: After Sasuke and Naruto fought on top of the roof of the hospital, Sasuke decided he would stay in the Hidden Leaf Village instead of going to Orochimaru. This story picks up with 18y/o Sasuke and Naruto, and follows their journey of first love and the ups and downs of experiencing things for the first time.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, gay - Relationship
Series: Tendencies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563292
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	Tendencies

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a little background info, It's suppose to be really brief. I wanted the audience to understand the shift in the timeline a little better:
> 
> During the Chunin exams, Sasuke is confronted by Orochimaru and given the curse mark. Team seven did not pass the Chunin exams the first time. When Naruto and Sasuke fought on the rooftop of the hospital, Sasuke realized that he needed to stay in the Hidden Leave village in order to become stronger. They continued on missions and became stronger as a team. Jiraiya came to the Hidden Leaf and mentored Naruto by taking him on missions just the two of them, while Sasuke stayed behind and trained with Kakashi. Sasuke got better at controlling the curse mark, but resented his inability to use its power. He simply wished for it to be gone, so he could train his sharingan without stress. Naruto got the hang of the rasengan with help from Jiraiya. Naruto and Sasuke would train in between team seven missions and Narutos missions with Jiraiya. 
> 
> Sasuke and Naruto always had a playful banter through this period of time. They would constantly bicker on down time, and would wrestle sometimes during down time on missions. It helped their teamwork and served as a form of bonding. Their peers didn’t think much of it. On the outside it looked like best friends bantering innocently. This was true for the most part, especially in youth. However, as the two of them grew, hormonal shifts made things difficult. Their peers were dating. The two of them had no interest in the scene. They’d spoken about this before, when Sakura decided to date a new Jonin. She was a rollercoaster of emotion for a solid three months until the two of them broke up. Naruto and Sasuke were annoyed with her, and with their other classmates and team mates that made life difficult with young love and drama. Naruto had noticed his female peers and at least found them attractive. He mentioned this to Sasuke, and went on and on about notable changes in their appearance, but it was mostly to cover his bases. He found girls attractive, sure, but he had also caught himself staring at Sai and Shikamaru. Naruto didn’t know what this meant or how to feel. He’d gone on about the girls in their class for some time before realizing that Sasuke hadn’t said a single word. He hadn’t even really agreed with Naruto. He just sat in silence. Naruto got his attention again and asked Sasuke if he agreed. Sasuke let out a single “Yeah.” before suddenly standing up and telling Naruto that he needed to go. Naruto offered to walk home with him like they usually did after training, but Sasuke declined his request. After that, Sasuke became distant and irritable.

Naruto stood in the training grounds with his back to a tree. He was filthy. Sasuke had been coming at him since noon, and the sun was starting to set. They had been training individually through the morning, then met up after lunch to spar. Sasuke had given Naruto a run for his money. It had been a long time since Sasuke had put this much effort into a match. Naruto had surpassed Sasuke recently in stamina and ability, and Sasuke had gotten fired up again. Still, Naruto hadn’t given his full energy to the sparring match with his friend. Sasuke had gotten better too, but Naruto could tell he was tired. The sun was setting after all.  
_He must be hungry..._ Naruto thought as his own stomach growled.  
Suddenly two kunai knives flew from the bushes aimed right at Narutos face. He reacted by putting his hands up to guard his face, but the knives caught his sleeves and pinned him to the tree. Naruto stayed put as Sasuke jumped down from above.  
“What’s the matter Naruto?” Sasuke jeered, “ You tired already?”  
“Yea, haha! I guess I am!” Naruto did his best to feign an embarrassed smile. Sasuke rushed up close and held a kunai to Narutos neck. His face was inches from Narutos, almost as if he was going in for a kiss. Naruto froze solid in shock.  
_Is he going to...!?_  
“Well I guess that means,” he moved even closer, his mouth nearly touching Narutos ear, “I, win!” He whispered. Chills ran down Narutos spine as Sasukes breath ticked the inside of his ear and the side of his neck. He quickly pulled his hands free of the kunai and shoved Sasuke hard out of surprise. Sasuke grunted and jumped back. Naruto rubbed his ear.  
“What was that for!?” Sasuke shouted as Naruto rubbed at his ear, still in a bit of shock.  
“Why did you have to get that close Sasuke??” Naruto shouted back angrily. Sasuke stood quickly from his crouched position. His face went dark as his hair fell around it. He turned his back.  
“I...it...it was nothing you idiot! Y-you finally let you’re guard down and, whatever! Never mind. Let’s just pick up these kunai so we don’t have to buy more.” Sasuke jumped away and out of sight. Naruto let out a deep sigh.  
He was just beginning to act like himself again after so long, damnit, I’m such an idiot.  
Naruto pulled the kunai out of the tree and went off to find as many deserted weapons as he could. As he pulled the ninja tools out of trees, rocks, and the dirt, he thought to himself.  
_I wish Sasuke would talk to me. I wonder what’s been going on with him lately. He’s so quiet. He usually pesters me whenever there’s an opportunity, but even on missions, he hardly speaks. This has been going on for months. I just hope he’s ok. I need to get it out of him, I want to know what he’s feeling! But, how can I do that? Maybe I’ll invite him over. That way it’ll be just the two of us! Then I can pick his brain!_  
As Naruto continued along, his mind began to wander. He thought about how Sasuke had bragged about winning. He always did things like that but, Sasuke had never gotten that close before. His lips almost brushed Narutos. It made Narutos cheeks flush as his train of thought continued on.  
_I, wonder...what Sasukes lips feel like..._ Narutos stomach did a summersault. Sasukes lips? What was he thinking about that for?? Sasuke was his best friend! His teammate! Naruto cared for Sasuke a lot, more than anyone else really, and that’s normal for best friends! Right?  
“Hey! Idiot! Are you almost done? You’re so slow I might starve out here!” Sasuke shouted from the clearing where their things were.  
“Ah, yea! Coming!” Naruto shouted back. He joined Sasuke in the clearing. They packed away the kunai and slung their bags over their shoulders. “Uh, Sasuke!” Naruto began as they walked.  
“What?” Sasuke asked coldly.  
“Do you want to come over for dinner? It’s been a long time since we hung out, I wanted to catch up! We’ve been so busy lately.” Naruto tried not to sound too excited. Sasuke huffed.  
“Are you going to make me instant ramen like an idiot?” He shot. Naruto chuckled nervously.  
“Ahah! W-we can stop at the grocery store and pick up something else if you want!” Naruto rubbed at the back of his head, embarrassed. Sasuke let out a big sigh.  
“No. We’ll go to my place instead. I’ll make you food since you’re obviously incompetent and don’t know how to feed yourself.”  
“Ah! Ok! Thanks Sasuke!” “Whatever.”  
...  
Sasuke unlocked the door to his home. He and Naruto stepped inside and removed their shoes. Sasukes home was immaculate. There wasn’t a fleck of dust in sight. Not a single crooked picture frame. It was beautiful inside, but it felt slightly cold. Sasuke continued in, not even bothering to announce he was home. Naruto empathized with him deeply.  
“You can put your things in the kitchen.” Sasuke said. Naruto did so while Sasuke fished some things out of a nearby cupboard. “Here.” He threw Naruto a towel, a t-shirt, and a pair of sweats. “You stink. Go shower so I don’t have to smell you while I eat. Theres a guest bedroom down the hall for you to use.”  
“Hey! Thats rude Sasuke!”  
“It’s the truth. You should be thanking me for letting you use my stuff. You’re the one that’s rude.” Sasuke headed up stairs. His insults usually had a more playful tone, but this time his voice sounded cold. Naruto kicked himself mentally again.  
_But this is so odd for Sasuke, I don’t usually need to step around my words like this._  
Naruto found the guest bedroom and stepped into the shower. The hot water felt good running down his sore muscles. He hummed happily as he washed the dirt and sweat away. He stepped out of the shower and dried himself off. He wrapped the towel around his waist and examined the clothing Sasuke had given him. The t-shirt was soft and looked like it had never been worn. Naruto gently rubbed his cheek on the material and then put it over his head. He picked up the sweatpants, and realized there were no underwear to go with them. He glanced at his pile of dirty clothing on the flood, and shuddered at the idea of putting on the same boxers from a training day. He shrugged and hoped Sasuke wouldn’t mind if he went commando. Naruto took his time in Sasukes gorgeous guest bathroom, examining his skin and flexing in the mirror. By the time he returned to the kitchen, Sasuke was already cooking. He shot Naruto an annoyed look as he entered the room.  
“Well well, look who finally finished up in there. Were you really that dirty Naruto? It wouldn’t surprise me.” Sasukes playful tone had returned. Naruto sat at the dining table.  
“Shut up will you!? We trained really hard today!” Naruto pouted, “anyway, thank you for making food Sasuke, and for lending me your clothing! It’s really soft and comfortable!”  
“It’s fine. If you want to you can toss your clothing into the washer with mine. I know you haven’t washed that jacket in weeks you pig.” Narutos face flushed.  
“I HATE YOU SASUKE!” Naruto shouted back as he stomped dramatically toward the washer and dryer.  
“No you don’t.” Sasuke muttered.  
“What was that?” Naruto called from the other room.  
“I said you’re welcome!” Sasuke called back. “Without me you’re hopeless you dweeb!”  
Naruto growled. “Don’t get so worked up.” Sasuke scolded. “Your food is ready.” Naruto rushed to the table as Sasuke set down a plate of curry. Naruto took a bite.  
“AH! HOT!” He fanned his mouth like an idiot.  
“You need to let your food cool before you eat it. You’re such a child.”  
“...I know...” Naruto finished the first mouthful “Sasuke, this is amazing!” Naruto  
exclaimed.  
“I know.” Sasuke replied. “My mother taught me the recipe. She was a genius cook.”

The two of them continued the rest of their meal in silence. When they were done, Sasuke cleared the plates and they sat at the table together.  
“So,” Naruto started “That was a great day of training! Don’t you think? We’re both getting so strong! Its hard to believe we were both Genin at one point!”  
“Yea,” Sasuke seemed serious all of a sudden “you’ve grown so much Naruto. You really are a strong ninja. I think you may have a real shot at becoming the Hokage one day.”  
“S-Sasuke!” Naruto wasn’t expecting a compliment from the king of icy stares and cold remarks. Sasuke was looking away from Naruto. His head lowered slightly.  
“Don’t get used to the compliments, idiot.” Sasuke snapped back. He regained his posture and folded his arms, glaring down the table at Naruto. Naruto smirked.  
“You’re just upset because I had you beat today! You know I let you win Sasuke! Admit it!” Naruto sneered.  
“What?? You didn’t LET me win Naruto! I was going easy on you today! Just WAIT you idiot!! Next time I’m going to take you down so fast you won’t have time to think!! As if you could ever LET me win. Feh.” Sasuke pouted from the other side of the table. Naruto felt giddy. Sasuke was acting like himself again! They bantered back and forth happily for a few moments. Then, when things had settled down, a question popped into Narutos head.  
“Hey, Sasuke, I noticed that you only ever train and spar with me. When I’m home, I never see you train with anyone else. Why is that? I’m sure there are plenty of Chunin, even Jonin! That would go up against you for the sake of training. So, why? Why me?” Naruto watched as Sasuke paused. He seemed deep in thought.  
“I...I train with other people too.” He said carefully. “It’s usually Kakashi, but sometimes Iruka Sensei too. But you’re right, when you’re not out with Jiraiya I only really train with you.” Sasuke paused, “it’s because you’re so hopeless you know! Without me you’d never get any stronger!” Naruto smiled.  
“Haha! Sasuke! Why are you so obsessed with me!” Naruto jeered playfully. But Sasukes tone had changed again before Naruto caught on.  
“You idiot!! It’s because I li...I, I like to train with you! You’re, my rival! And you’re a worthy opponent, and, Ugh!” Sasuke slammed the table out of frustration and Naruto jumped from the surprise of a loud sound. Sasuke stood suddenly. “I’m tired.” There was a shadow over his face again. “It’s time for bed. You can sleep here in the guest room if you want. Goodnight Naruto.” Sasuke moved quickly towards his room. Naruto sat shocked once again. Why was Sasuke acting so strange? He moved down the hall to the guest room and slipped between the sheets. His mind began to wander as and he slowly began to drift off, thinking about Sasukes lips as he gently fell unconscious.  
...  
The silence of Narutos room was disturbed by the soft creak of the door opening. His eyes snapped open immediately. He had rolled over in his sleep and was facing the wall, so he couldn’t crack an eye to see who had entered his room.  
_An intruder?? In Sasukes house??_ Naruto fell perfectly still and listened as footsteps almost too soft to hear crossed the room towards him. Narutos body was surging with adrenaline. The footsteps stopped right at the edge of his bed, and Naruto felt pressure as someone sat down next to him. Naruto hurled his elbow as hard as he could as he swiftly rolled over. A hand caught the attack and Naruto stopped once he saw who’s hand it was.  
“S-Sasuke??” Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke sat motionless. “A-are you ok Sasuke? Answer me! Are you under some sort of jutsu? Why are you in my room??”  
“I’m sorry Naruto.” Sasuke said softly. “I didn’t mean to startle you. I just, I was thinking about what I said earlier when you asked me why I only train with you.” Naruto relaxed, but his expression remained confused.  
“What do you mean by that, Sasuke?” Naruto tilted his head.  
“I-I mean, that, well, what I’m trying to tell you is...” Sasuke gritted his teeth. “Ah! Never mind! I can’t believe I even did this, you must think I’m a total idiot. Sorry for waking you up.” Sasuke moved to get up, but Naruto caught his wrist.  
“No! Sasuke! Wait! Whatever it is, you can tell me! We’re best friends right? We’re close right?? Just tell me! I-I want to know what’s going on with you! Please!” Sasuke looked back at Narutos face, his large blue eyes were wide with concern. They reflected the moonlight pouring through the window. Sasuke sighed.  
“Fine.” He said. “Promise you won’t get mad.”  
“I won’t! I promise!” Naruto pleaded. Sasuke looked away.  
“I-I like you Naruto. I like you more than anyone else. And, it’s not just because we train together. Or that we’re on the same team together. You are my best friend. But, I also feel, more. Towards you.” Naruto sat on the bed. Unsure of what to say. He didn’t let go of Sasukes wrist. For a moment the two of them sat in utter silence. “If you aren’t going to say anything, then let go of me!” Sasuke wrenched his arm from Narutos grip. He stomped to the door and shut it hard, then stomped back to his room. Naruto sat in bed, totally overwhelmed by what had just happened. He hadn’t replied. He didn’t know what to say! Moreover, he didn’t know what to feel. His mind raced as he let himself fall back onto the bed. He breathed deep and tried to get ahold of his thoughts. Thats when he remembered what he had been thinking about before he drifted to sleep.  
_Sasukes...lips...I still wonder, what they would feel like..._ Naruto sat up suddenly. _What am I thinking about again?? I can’t believe Sasuke said that to me. I don’t have a clue how I feel. But the fact that I’m thinking about Sasukes lips in a time like this, that must mean something right? Theres only one way to find out! I guess I should take this chance now, I may not get another one._ Naruto set his feet on the floor slowly, and stood up. He crossed the room and opened his door as quietly as possible. His heart was pounding harder than it ever had. It was beating so loud that he wondered if it was audible to the naked ear. He moved through the hallway with care, and stopped at Sasukes door. His hand touched the door handle. Naruto drew a deep breath, and then he turned the door knob, and entered Sasukes room.  
Sasuke sat on the window cill with one leg up. He was staring out over the tops of moonlit homes, the mountains soaring high on the horizon. He didn’t flinch when Naruto entered the room, nor did he acknowledge Naruto as he crossed the room. Naruto stood right next to Sasuke and looked out the window with him.  
“I get if you’re mad.” Sasuke said in a stern tone. “If you want to fight over it, we’ll have to wait until morning and go to the training grounds. I can’t have you breaking my things with your careless fighting sk...” Sasuke stopped at the gentle touch on Narutos fingers on his chin.  
“I’m not...mad...” Naruto nearly whispered as Sasuke slowly turned his head. Naruto let his hand follow Sasukes jawline as his head turned. Sasuke looked at Naruto with wide eyes as Naruto gently held Sasukes face in his palm. Narutos eyes were soft. “I’m...” he glanced away, then back “I’m...glad you told me Sasuke. I was wondering what was going on with you. You had me...so worried...” Narutos heart pounded hard. _Well, here goes nothing._ He thought. He leaned in a little as Sasuke touched the hand holding his face. He began to slide his fingers down Narutos arm as Naruto got closer. “I don’t know exactly how I feel back in this moment, but...I do want to know one thing...” Narutos voice was soft as he closed the distance between their faces. As his eyelids began to drift shut, Sasuke leaned in all the way.  
Their lips touched gently at first. Sasukes were so soft and warm. They felt nice. It wasn’t anything like the Kiss they had shared on the first day of class as Genin. It was tender. Purposeful. Narutos heart fluttered as he realized that this was his first real kiss. He hadn’t given any thought to how his first kiss would actually happen. Training and traveling took up so much of his time that he never really cared before. Plus Jiraiya was always such a perv that Naruto tended to tune out whenever he started talking about women. Narutos mind began to wander, and he thought back to the first time a man had caught his eye. He hadn’t known how to feel about the situation. Luckily he had been out on a mission, so he never saw the man again. But after that Naruto had noticed that he was checking out the guys in his class more than the girls. It frustrated him. He began to tense up thinking about it.  
Sasuke broke away for a moment and Naruto snapped back to reality. He looked Naruto in the eyes. “Is, something wrong?” His eyes were softer than Naruto had ever seen them.  
“U-uh, well, no nothing is wrong really. I was trying to think about...actually...never  
mind. It isn’t important!” Naruto laughed nervously. “Your lips, they feel really good Sasuke. I was wondering earlier today what they would feel like. Now I have my answer I guess!” Naruto stood and rubbed the back of his head. Sasuke stared up at him.  
“So, is that it?” Sasuke looked apprehensive. Naruto gulped.  
“I-I think I need just a minute.” Naruto sat in front of Sasuke on the window cill and sighed. “I just, never gave any thought to how my first kiss would go. In fact, I haven’t really had time to think about who I’m attracted to.” Sasuke was silent. Naruto glanced up and met eyes with Sasuke quickly, then looked back down. “Even though it’s never really something I’ve thought about, I can’t imagine it happening with anyone else y’know. I care about you a lot Sasuke. You haven’t been yourself lately.” Naruto shifted as he paused to let Sasuke respond.  
“What about that one time?” Sasuke looked annoyed, “weren’t you telling me how cute you think all the girls in our class are? You talked about their chests and everything you perv, or is that a bad habit you picked up from Jiraiya?” Sasuke sounded sour. He glared at Naruto, then looked out the window again. “Look, if you’re playing games or something, I won’t be taken for a fool.”  
“N-no that isn’t what I’m saying at all!” Naruto panicked. “Sasuke, I said all of those things about the girls in our class because,” he thought for a second, “I was just trying to talk with you the way that other best friends talk to each other. I always hear Shikamaru and Choji talking that way, and they’re really close! Even Neji and Rock Lee sometimes. I think the girls are pretty, sure, but I don’t actually think about anything like that! I got nervous and just kept talking. We were talking about not wanting to date, and how annoying everyone is. I thought you’d start teasing me if you found out I wasn’t at least thinking about the possibility. I got insecure and..” Naruto stopped talking. He was saying too much again. Just like the first time. He covered his face with his hands. _Idiot!_ He thought to himself.  
Sasukes touch broke his concentration. He’d stood up and was now peering down at Naruto, pulling at his fingers as they covered his face. Naruto looked up at him. “You said, you care about me, right?” Sasukes eyes were filled with a mixture of emotions. “Plus, you came to my room. There has to be a reason for that, right?” Sasuke looked like he was about to cry. It was the first time Naruto had ever seen him this vulnerable. Something in Narutos brain clicked. He’d never felt this way about anyone. He had never been closer to another person than he was with Sasuke. He had never thought of Sasuke that way because they were so close. There was no need to fantasize about something, someone, he already had. Naruto knew he had found his soulmate, but it was a subconscious connection. It was deeper than the surface feelings of mere physical attraction. Naruto stood suddenly, and threw his arms over Sasukes shoulders.  
“Of course I care about you Sasuke,” Naruto mumbled into Sasukes shoulder, “I care about you more than anyone else. And I always will, no matter what happens.” He pulled back and kissed Sasuke again. Sasuke squeezed Naruto, then took Narutos face in his hands and looked deeply into his eyes. Narutos hands fell to Sasukes waist and he stared back. Sasuke looked relieved.  
“Thank goodness.” He muttered softly. Naruto held Sasukes waist and put his face in Sasukes shoulder. He could feel Sasukes heart pounding hard. His was still pounding too. It was the first time they had ever really embraced. They stayed this way until they had both calmed down. Eventually their hearts began to beat at the same pace. Sasuke pulled away first. He grabbed Narutos face and kissed him deeply. Naruto kissed back and held onto Sasukes wrists as they started to kiss deeper and deeper. Naruto opened his mouth as he felt Sasukes tongue flick his lips. He let Sasuke explore his mouth and twirl their tongues together gently. Sasuke took the opportunity to bite on Narutos lower lip a little. Naruto winced.  
“Heh, such a softie.” Sasuke let his lips move over Narutos as he spoke. He began trailing small kisses along Narutos neck. Naruto gasped gently. No one had ever touched him like this before. His mind began to race again.  
“W-wait! Sasuke?” Naruto became nervous suddenly. What if things progressed further? He had never had sex before but he knew how it worked, at least, he knew mostly how it worked with men and women. Of course Jiraiya had given him the full run down, complete with gory details. Jiraiya had also mentioned the one time he’d been hit on by an extremely drunk man. Naruto remembered how Jiraiya retold the story, explaining how the man had expressed a desire to put his penis up Jiraiyas...Naruto gulped hard. He wasn’t ready for that experience yet. He couldn’t imagine it would feel very good.  
“What is it now?” Sasuke groaned.  
“How far are you going to take this? I don’t know what I’m doing! Or what to expect... this is all so new for me...I’m enjoying myself but...” Sasuke looked annoyed, but didn’t move his hands away from Narutos face.  
“Well...” Sasuke thought a moment. “If you don’t want to keep going we can stop. I won’t push you.” He smiled reassuringly. “I understand if it’s scary. I wasn’t planning on any of this to happen either. I thought you’d get angry and reject me.” Naruto stared and thought about it for a moment. He didn’t want to stop being close to Sasuke. He was feeling something new, and that was intimidating to him. Sasuke looked deeply into Narutos eyes and then kissed him tenderly again. He smiled at Naruto. Naruto smiled back. “I want you to feel comfortable. If the only thing you want to do is kiss, that’s more than I ever could have asked for. Even if it’s only a one time thing.”  
“I want to keep going, just...” Naruto glanced at the floor, “don’t put your dick or fingers anywhere they don’t belong!” Sasuke chuckled.  
“Don’t worry Naruto, I won’t.”  
Sasuke released Narutos face, put his hands on his waist and pulled him close. He began gently kissing Narutos neck again and Naruto let out a soft moan as Sasuke bit him a little.  
“That feels...nice...Sasuke...” Naruto hadn’t realized before now, but as he pressed his body onto Sasukes he suddenly noticed that Sasuke had gotten hard. It felt good pressing against Narutos own hard penis. As Sasuke moved his hands over Narutos lower back and grasped his hips, Naruto unknowingly pressed forward and rubbed up on Sasuke. He let out another moan as Sasuke bit the side of his neck carefully. He sucked a little at the tops of Narutos muscular shoulders. Naruto gasped at the slight amount of pain. He moved his hips more, pressing harder until he could feel himself throbbing. Sasuke chuckled as Naruto pulled away sheepishly to stare down at the teepee his sweatpants were making. He looked up at Sasuke, blood rushing to his cheeks. Thank goodness it was dark!  
“Would you, like some help with that Naruto?” Sasuke smiled seductively.  
“Y-yea, I would.” Narutos mind began to race again. How had he ended up here? Doing this? With Sasuke of all people? But Sasuke was being so thoughtful. He wasn’t aggressive like normal. He felt warm and happy inside. He found it hard to continue his thought process as Sasuke slid his hands down Narutos waist and hips, gently guiding the sweatpants down to expose Naruto. Naruto closed his eyes tight.  
“Try not to tense up.” Sasukes voice in Narutos ear brought him back to reality. Sasuke nibbled on Narutos ear gently as he started to work with his hands. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to hurt you Naruto.” Naruto let himself relax as Sasuke ran his fingers along the edge of the head of Narutos hardened penis. It felt amazing. Naruto could feel himself starting to ooze pre- cum as Sasuke gently played with him. Sasuke put the head of Narutos penis in the palm of his hand and moved in a circular motion, spreading the pre-cum and generating more. He bit Naruto gently down the neck and collar bone as he began to stroke near the top of Narutos penis. Naruto moaned. This felt way better than playing with himself! He began to thrust into Sasukes hand. Sasuke moved so that he could hold Naruto from behind. He kept stroking, kissing, and biting gently while Naruto started to breath heavily. Sasuke was breathing hard too. His breath caught Narutos ear like it had earlier in the day, spreading goosebumps along Narutos arms. Sliding slowly to the base and then back up, he wound his hand up and down Narutos shaft. Narutos breath caught in his throat as Sasuke gave the head of his penis a little squeeze.  
“Sasuke!” Naruto moaned deeply, his voice growled and he bit his lip. “Please don’t stop!” Naruto moved his head to Sasukes shoulder and dug his teeth in. Sasuke grunted from the surprise flash of pain. His free hand grasped Narutos hair near the base of his neck. He pulled Narutos face free. What a sudden shift in enthusiasm from the previously nervous Naruto. Sasuke grinned. He held Narutos neck exposed by pulling on his hair and licked Naruto from the clavicle all the way up to his chin. He squeezed Narutos cock a little harder and Naruto let out a soft growling moan, his knees shaking a little. He grasped Sasukes t-shirt as Sasuke pulled him in for a deep kiss. Naruto bit Sasukes lip as they kissed, he was really starting to get into it! It felt fluid like working together on missions and in training. He knew Sasukes body, he realized. He’d seen every muscle, every ability in action. As he ran his hands along Sasukes back and arms, he could visualize exactly what the tensing muscles looked like. He was enthralled by the power he felt underneath them, and knew nobody else could possibly understand what they were capable of. Naruto felt confident suddenly. He put his hand on the back of Sasukes neck and pulled his head to the side, giving his shoulder another good bite. Sasuke winced and grunted again, pushing Naruto back. Naruto stood shocked. Had he done something wrong?  
Sasuke rubbed his shoulder and smiled coyly. “Ow!” He smirked. “That hurt you idiot! Learn to control your bite or I’m gonna have to...” He trailed off, and looked to the side quickly, “never mind, you’ll probably find out soon enough Naruto!” Sasuke rushed at Naruto before he could get a word out and pushed him back a little further. Naruto stumbled.  
“Ah! I’m sorry Sasuke!” He backed up as Sasuke came at him. “I-I guess I don’t know how to control myself heh! I don’t know what I’m doing after all!” Sasuke gave him one last push, and Narutos knees buckled as they came into contact with the edge of Sasukes bed. He sat and looked up as Sasuke came in close. He knelt down, still smiling.  
“I’m gonna make sure you can’t use that excuse again! Pathetic.” Sasuke pushed Naruto flat on his back, and pulled his pants all the way off. Naruto sat up quickly in shock. Sasuke looked at his worried expression. “Don’t worry you dweeb I’m not mad for real. I’m playing with you.” Narutos posture relaxed, he let out a sigh. “I’m going to use my mouth now, if you don’t want that then speak up.”  
“Oh! Ok!” Naruto laughed “You had me kind of worried Sasuke!” Sasuke chuckled as he knelt down.  
“You idiot, watch and learn.” Naruto gasped as Sasuke grasped his penis and began to kiss the head of it. He moved to the base and gave Naruto a hearty lick to the very tip. He feathered his tongue gently and then sucked, pulling some of the pre-cum out of Naruto. Narutos eyes rolled back a little and his head dropped back.  
“Hey!” Sasuke got Narutos attention. “I said, watch me.” He held eye contact with Naruto and swirled his tongue around the head of Narutos penis, one hand rubbed Narutos shaft. Narutos eyes widened, as he watched Sasuke. It was the most amazing thing he had ever felt. His legs shook again and began to close up, but Sasuke pushed them open again. He pushed Naruto deeper into his mouth, and Naruto moaned loud. Sasuke began to combine sucking and moving his head. He broke eye contact with Naruto so that he could get deep, and Narutos head fell back again, his eyes rolled as he breathed heavily. He started to relax more and more. Sasuke made that feel so good, who would’ve guessed he could give head like that? Naruto felt lucky, all of the girls in the neighborhood swooned over Sasuke. Even the guys in town showed Sasuke special attention, yet here he was. Spending his time on Naruto of all people.  
Sasuke began to speed up a little, perhaps he’d sensed that Naruto had gotten distracted again. Naruto began to thrust gently into Sasukes mouth. He was getting close to cumming. Sasuke stopped moving his head and used his hand to be more precise. He sucked at the head of Narutos penis and swirled his tongue around. Naruto breathed faster and moaned louder. His orgasm came up on him quick, he didn’t expect to suddenly feel the rush of fluid flowing up.  
“Ah! Sasuke! I’m gonna....!!” He didn’t even get to finish the sentence as he blew his entire load directly into Sasukes mouth with a loud moan. He pulsed and gushed as he fell back on the bed, shaking, twitching, and groaning uncontrollably. Sasuke stayed put until it was over. He swallowed, and then sucked the rest of the cum out of Narutos penis. Naruto panted softly as he lay on the bed. He hadn’t expected Sasuke to make him cum. Where had he learned all of that?  
“I’m sorry...for...doing that in your mouth...” Naruto covered his face with the back of his hand. Sasuke chuckled.  
“It’s ok Naruto. Did you enjoy yourself?” Sasuke stood over Naruto and watched with his hands on his hips as Naruto panted. Naruto sat up slowly.  
“Yea, I guess I did haha!” Naruto looked up at Sasuke and smiled. Then he realized, Sasuke was still hard, but he had gotten soft. He slid forward on the bed and grabbed Sasukes pants. He pulled Sasuke closer and lifted his shirt a little bit. He hesitated at Sasukes perfect skin. It was blemish free, pale, and soft like silk. Naruto pressed his lips into the center of Sasukes torso near his diaphragm. Sasuke pulled his shirt off and touched the back of Narutos head, playing with his hair as Naruto kissed him gently along his ribs and stomach. The intensity and nerves were gone now. Naruto felt relaxed and tuned in to the familiar scent. He gently nibbled at Sasukes sides. His hands slid down and pulled Sasukes pants off. Sasuke let them drop around his ankles. Naruto paused when he looked down to see Sasuke erect for the first time. His eyes got wide and he looked up at Sasuke.  
“Yea,” Sasuke chuckled, “I know, kinda big huh?”  
“Kinda!?” Naruto exclaimed. “Sasuke, you’re huge!” Naruto looked back down and grasped Sasukes penis at the base. How did Sasuke do it to him again?  
“Loosen up your grip.” Sasuke said. “Your gonna hurt me if you use that much force. Also...” He pulled Narutos free hand up to his face and gave it a good lick. “There. Now it’ll slide easier.” Naruto held Sasuke at the base again, and looked back down. Sasuke had begun to produce a small amount of pre-cum. A bead of it had formed right at the tip and begun to spill over. Without thinking, Naruto licked it. Sasuke flinched. Naruto licked again. Why would he use his hands if he knew what someones mouth could feel like? He opened his mouth and sucked on the head of Sasukes now throbbing penis. Sasuke gasped and tensed. Naruto sucked carefully, he avoided using his teeth as he slowly moved up and down keeping steady suction. Sasuke shook and groaned deeply.  
“Wow, yea that’s it Naruto, you learn fast.” Sasuke put his hand lightly on the back of Narutos head. Naruto let his saliva accumulate and spill down Sasukes shaft. He spread it with his hand as he moved his head up and down. He wasn’t in the right position to get deep, not like he could if he wanted to anyway. He didn’t think Sasuke could fit. He lifted his head up and watched himself play with Sasuke. He slid to the very top and put his thumb and forefinger around the very tip of Sasukes penis. He pushed down firmly but loosened his fingers as he went, creating the sensation that Sasuke was entering something tight. His lips followed close behind and he tried to replicate the sensation. Sasuke gasped and moaned loud in surprise. He began to thrust slowly into Narutos hands and mouth. He held onto Narutos head and breathed heavily. He started to thrust faster, so Naruto picked up the pace to keep up with him. He swirled his tongue around Sasukes penis like Sasuke had done to him. Sasuke shook. He shot small loads of pre-cum into Narutos mouth. Naruto swallowed them.  
“Naruto...” Sasuke moaned. He pulled Naruto away and leaned down. Sasuke kissed him again and let out a moan that almost sounded like a growl. He sat on the bed next to Naruto. “Keep going,” he smiled. Naruto knelt down between Sasukes legs and decided to try and fit more of Sasuke in his mouth. He was successful with about an inch and a half, then he gagged. Sasuke chuckled at him. “Don’t push yourself idiot, you’re doing great.” Naruto scowled, then went back to twisting his tongue and sucking. Sasuke sighed and relaxed. It felt good to sit back and let someone else do the work for once. Naruto went slow and steady. He used every twitch of the tongue and every stroke of his hand to make Sasuke throb, teasing him a little. Sasuke started to moan again. He enjoyed the pressure that Naruto was creating with his hands and mouth. Naruto looked up and locked eyes with Sasuke, he licked from the base up to the head and flicked his tongue. He held the head in the palm of his hand and tried to copy the circular motion Sasuke had done earlier. Sasuke began to thrust again. Naruto returned to his earlier technique, but sucked and rubbed a little harder and faster. He played between licking aggressively and softly. Sasukes breath picked up. Naruto wondered if he was close.  
“Ah! Naruto! I’m really close!” Sasuke almost shouted and began to thrust faster into Narutos mouth. Naruto concentrated on what he was doing, it clearly felt good. Sasuke stopped suddenly and froze momentarily before cumming hard. He gritted his teeth and moaned loud, tensing and twitching while an enormous load came rocketing out of him. Naruto had been so concentrated that he was surprised when hot cum suddenly covered his face. He froze in shock. What had just happened?? “Shit! Naruto! I’m sorry!” Naruto was double shocked. He had never heard Sasuke apologize before! Sasuke pulled the shocked Naruto from his crouching position and pulled him to the bathroom. Naruto remained stunned with cum covering his face. Sasuke turned the shower on and helped Naruto in before getting in with him. “Shit, shit, shit!” He rubbed at Narutos face gently under the warm water. Naruto sputtered a little and then reached up to wipe his eyes. “Ugh! Are you ok Naruto? I’m so stupid, I wasn’t even paying attention!” Naruto blinked at him. “Say something you idiot!” Sasukes insult snapped Naruto back.  
“Ah! Sasuke! I-it’s fine! I guess I wasn’t paying attention either...” He laughed. Sasuke  
huffed.  
“Don’t scare me like that, I thought I broke you or something...” Sasuke held Narutos  
face. His eyes were filled with concern. Naruto smiled.  
“I told you, it’s ok Sasuke!” He gave Sasuke a kiss.  
...  
After the two of them dried off, they laid in Sasukes bed together. They faced each other, their legs intertwined. Sasuke played with Narutos hair. Naruto listened to Sasukes heart beat. It was soft and soothing. Naruto could swear he felt it slowing as Sasuke began to fall asleep. Having so much skin on skin felt wonderful. How did Sasuke stay so soft? Naruto traced Sasukes back. As flawless as Sasukes skin was, Naruto could still feel all of the scars that Sasuke had accumulated.  
_This ones from that run in with Zabuza, this is from the Chunin exams! This one is from that one rescue mission. This one...I gave him this one. Oops..._  
Naruto laughed softly and Sasuke stirred, then fell silent again and began to snore softly. He unconsciously tightened his arms around Naruto. Naruto sighed and looked at Sasukes peaceful face. He reached up and brushed some of the hair away from his eyes. Sasuke really was a beautiful person, it’s no wonder he got so much attention always. Naruto was jealous, but only for an instant. What did he need to be jealous for? If he could catch and hold the attention of someone like Sasuke, didn’t that say something about him too? He thought about this for a few minutes, then burrowed his head into Sasukes chest. Sasuke shifted again but remained asleep. Naruto smiled to himself and enjoyed Sasukes warmth. A soft breeze drifted in through the window, and eventually lulled Naruto to sleep.


End file.
